Mémoire perdue
by Piou
Summary: Pov. La guerre est finie. Bien finie. La paix est revenue mais sa mémoire est morte. Qui pourra l'aider à se rappeler ?
1. Introduction

Ma première longue fiction ici . C'est stressant, j'vous jure !

Donc.

**Rating :** K (J'y suis collée xD)

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Non. Même si c'est injuste. Même si je voudrai bien. Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens. (Même si je ne m'opposerai pas à un Draco Malfoy prenant naissance sous mes doigts. Puh !)

En espérant que ça vous plaira. (Croisant les doigts, même pour.) Juste un truc : Si vous croisez des incohérences,(Je me suis relue pourtant ) ce serait gentil de le signaler. Merci :face:

* * *

0# Fin

Les sorts pleuvaient tout autour de moi. Mais moi je savais déjà que tout était fini. Tout. Plus de guerre. Plus de morts. Plus de Voldemort. La plaie de mon cou saigne abondamment le long de mon épaule. Si ça continue, il n'y aura plus de sauveur non plus. Ce ne serait pas un grand mal, de toutes façons. Je vois Fred qui tombe. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues. C'est un carnage. Juste un carnage. Les larmes coulent. Autant qu'elles le peuvent. Je sais que plus rien ne sera pareil. Trop de morts. Plus assez d'espoir. Je vais mourir ici. Ce sera ma fin. Je pense.

Un éclair blond déchire l'espace. Je sens le sol imbibé de pluie sous mon dos. Je sens un cœur battre contre le mien. Le mien… Il bat encore ? Je pensais qu'il serait mort. Mort en même temps que Remus. Remus…Le dernier membre me rattachant à mon passé, vous savez ? Le dernier Maraudeur. S'il n'avait pas eu un but, je pense qu'il serait parti depuis longtemps. Malgré moi, malgré Nymphadora, malgré Teddy. Il était trop triste, son cœur portait trop de deuils et de craintes. Un sourire de Remus c'est un beau cadeau, c'est Sirius, qui le disait toujours. Il y a toujours existé une ambiguïté dans leur relation à tous les deux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée plus loin que ça, mais je pense que tous deux savaient qu'avec l'un partirait l'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, malgré nous, malgré tout.

Je regarde entre mes mèches de cheveux mon ambiguïté à moi. Ses cheveux blonds sont tachés. Par le sang, par la boue, certains lui collent aux joues à cause de larmes silencieuses qui coulent le long de ses joues. Je lève la main et écarte avec douceur les cheveux qui lui brouillent la vue. Ma Némésis de toujours, mon grand soutien dans mes années à Poudlard. Ma raison de haïr. Et lui, il pleure. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je crois. Une fois, deux, je ne sais plus. Je m'en fous. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, je l'ai fait pour moi et seulement pour moi. Parce que sans lui ma vie future aurait été bien morne. Et puis… Aurai-je une seule chance de survie sans lui pour me sortir de ma torpeur future ?

Ses yeux me regardent. Ils me regardent réellement. Pas aussi superficiellement qu'avant. Là, il me sonde. Il sonde ce que j'ai dans les yeux. Il écarte du bout de ses fins doigts les cheveux qui masquaient mes yeux encore ouverts. Un éclair d'affection traverse mes pupilles vertes et cela le terrasse. Son front se pose contre ma clavicule et il pleure. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Son code de conduite le lui interdit. Et là, il brise ses lois et ses codes. Ca me tue.

« Ne pleure pas… »

« Ne meure pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Sa tête atterrit dans le creux de mon cou. Ses doigts frôlent la plaie de mon cou qu'il guérit par un sort que je n'entends pas. Il pleure doucement. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'avance une main et la passe maladroitement dans les cheveux décoiffés et emmêlés. Mais même comme ça il est magnifique. Comme d'habitude, remarque. Il est toujours magnifique. Quoi qu'il fasse. Mes yeux papillonnent. Il sent mes cils chatouiller son oreille et il se redresse, inquiet.

« Tu m'as promis de ne pas crever, j'te rappelle, Potter ! », crache-t-il presque.

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout, Malfoy… »

Deux sourires se font échos sur nos lèvres. Deux sourires fatigués et terriblement semblables. Il se penche vers moi à nouveau. Nos lèvres se rencontrent comme tant de fois nous l'avions rêvé. Comme tant de fois cela nous avait été impossible. Il sourit doucement et se rallonge contre moi. Je caresse ses cheveux. Nous sommes allongés dans la boue, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. En plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Mes doigts passent au milieu des cheveux blonds. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Qu'y a-t-il à dire au fond ? Rien. Rien. Nous nous détestons. Nous nous désirons. Nous nous aimons ? Peut-être, sûrement. Il y a tant de façons différentes de s'aimer et je le sais parfaitement.

Il ne pleure plus. Des gens crient autour de nous. On nous cherche. On me cherche. Lui, j'ai vu tomber ses parents. Lui, il se doute bien que personne ne l'attend. Son nez s'enfouie un peu plus dans mon cou. Il a peur, je crois. Mes doigts passent sous son pull noir et je caresse avec douceur son dos. Ca bouge près de nous. Hermione apparaît. Un sourire éclaire son visage et je la vois qui hoche de la tête avant de hurler un « ILS NE SONT PAS LA ! » retentissant. Draco la remercie du regard et elle se contente de faire un geste de la tête signifiant « Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas. ». Il semble surpris. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Moi ce qui m'a choqué c'est l'emploi du pluriel. Ils le cherchent aussi alors… Tant mieux. Il ne sera pas seul comme ça.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne les rouvrirais sans doute pas. Pardon, Draco. Pardon. Mes yeux se closent.

« Harry … ». Long gémissement sortant des lèvres de mon ange diabolique.

Adieu.


	2. Chapter One : Réveil

Et blabla bla. Aucune envie de répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit sur l'introduction. Donc :roulement de tambour: the first chapter !

Mouhahaha.

Ouais bref.

* * *

1# Réveil.

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'agresse comme si elle voulait m'aveugler totalement, me cacher la vérité du monde qui m'entoure. Tout est blanc. Je ne sais pas encore si cette blancheur est due à l'intensité des rayons solaires ou à la couleur naturelle des murs qui m'entourent. Rectification, maintenant, je sais. A moins que la femme qui vient d'entrer subisse, elle aussi, l'assaut blanchissant des rayons du soleil, ma chambre est bien blanche. J'analyse la situation. Je dois être dans un hôpital. Sorcier, probablement, au vue de l'équipement qui m'entoure. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai, ma foi, fichtrement aucune idée. Je fixe l'infirmière, la - peut-être – médicomage, qui se met à glousser. J'hausse les sourcils. Je ne sais pas en hausser qu'un. C'est, tout de suite, moins classe, mais ça exprime parfaitement l'état d'hébètement le plus total dans lequel je me trouve. Ma tête me lance. Je grimace. L'autre fronce les sourcils avant de, apparemment se souvenir d'un truc important.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes réveillé ! »

Mais non…Mais non…Tu vois, je dors ! Et puis c'est quoi cette tête de poisson sortie de l'eau ? Toi aussi tu te mets à jouer à faire la carpe ? Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi elle me vouvoie en plus ? Elle aurait l'âge d'être ma mère. Ils sont où mes parents, d'ailleurs ?

« Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle, mais…Sauriez-vous où sont mes parents ? »

La question semble soulever une gêne que je ne comprends pas. Elle bégaye un truc avant de partir en courant. Je ne comprends pas. J'aimerai bien voir mes parents, moi. J'essaye de visualiser le visage de ma maman. Il parait que ça calme. Je me concentre. Rien. Rien. Aucun visage n'apparaît, pas le moindre prénom. Ma gorge se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? La porte glisse doucement et un jeune homme rentre. Il n'a qu'une oreille, c'est ce qui m'interpelle immédiatement. Il ne me dit rien. Je ne dois pas le connaître. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux roux d'un geste embêté et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Bon, très bien, je tente :

« Euh…On s'connaît ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Franchement, ça me fait de la peine de voir une lueur triste s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« Pardon…On devait se connaître avant mais… Je ne me souviens plus… De rien. »

« Oh… Dans ce cas… »

Il me tend la main en m'adressant un petit sourire, censé être enjoué, du moins je le suppose.

« George Weasley. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

Je prend sa main et la lui serre, avec un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

« Moi je suis… »

Bonne question. Qui suis-je ? Une lueur paniquée doit briller dans mes yeux parce qu'il me prend la main et la pose sur mon front. Je sens une cicatrice. En forme d'éclair. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'incompréhension. Il explicite :

« Ca c'est ce que tu étais. Maintenant, libre à toi de décider de prendre une nouvelle voie. Tu peux ne plus jamais te souvenir de ton passé et je pense que l'on comprendra tous. Tu peux, aussi, décider de vouloir te rappeler et, moi et tous les autres, on t'y aidera. Tu peux prendre ta décision plus tard, aussi. »

« Je…Mon passé est si terrible que ça ? »

« Comment je peux t'appeler pour le moment ? »

Il élude, je passe outre. Sa question fait son bout de chemin dans mon esprit. Comment doit-il m'appeler ? Mais…J'en sais rien, moi !

« Tu me verrai m'appeler comment ? »

« Hm… Si j'te donnais un conseil on m'accusera de te détourner de ce que tu veux, alors je vais éviter, trouve par toi-même, chaton. »

Chaton. Je fais la moue, il éclate de rire et me frotte les cheveux.

« Y a trois personnes qui voudrai te voir… »

« Ah ? »

J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. George a l'air sympa, l'est, même ! Mais… Je ne sais pas.

« C'est des gens qui m'aiment bien ? »

« Eh ! Tu vas les vexer si tu doutes de ça ! »

Un léger sourire ombre mes joues. Il ouvre la porte et fait signe aux trois personnes d'entrer. Un rouquin, avec un air de famille avec George. Le genre grand et maigre. Il se tortille les doigts d'un geste nerveux. Il doit savoir que je ne me souviens plus de rien et ça le met mal à l'aise. Une brune m'adresse un gigantesque sourire. Quand je dis gigantesque, c'est gigantesque. Ses cheveux ondulent doucement sur ses épaules et ses yeux marron pétillent de plaisir. Plaisir de me voir ? Peut-être. Un blond à l'air renfrogné me fait face. Lui, il n'a pas l'air ravi du tout de me voir. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a été traîné ici de force. Curieux. George hausse un sourcil (Il semblerait qu'il soit fichtrement plus doué que moi dans ce domaine) avant de dire :

« Bah…Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Puis elle est où Gin' ? »

Gin…Gin Tonic ? Ce mot me laisse perplexe. C'est un mot de passe entre eux ou quoi ? Où est le Gin ? Ma perplexité laisse place à un fou rire monumental qui les fait tous sursauter. Enfin tous sauf le blondinet qui secoue la tête d'un air peiné avant de dire :

« Il a perdu la tête. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le rouquin foudroie littéralement le blond du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il va lui sauter dessus mais un geste de George l'arrête.

« Malfoy. Il n'est pas fou. Juste amnésique. »

Le blond me fixe. Il est sous le choc. Totalement. Et le pire c'est que, bien qu'il semble parfaitement maîtriser les émotions transparaissant sur son visage, son trouble se lit nettement dans ses yeux. Et ça, j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas normal.

« Ecoutez les gars…Euh…Les gens. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Alors si vous pouviez vous…présenter, ce ne serait pas mal…Que je sache comment vous appeler, quoi… »

La brune penche la tête sur le côté. Son sourire n'a pas fané, j'ai l'impression qu'elle était au courant. Elle me tend la main avant de déclarer :

« Hermione. »

Pas de nom de famille. Une amie, probablement. Proche, sûrement.

« Eeeeeh Chaton ! »

Je tourne la tête vers George qui a le bras passé autour du cou du rouquin qu'il me désigne d'un petit coup de menton :

« J'te présente mon frangin : Ron. Et, autant te prévenir tout de suite, tu n'es pas au bout de la famille Weasley. Il te reste encore…Attend… »

Il fronce les sourcils et se met à calculer sur ses doigts sous le regard apparemment moqueur de Malfoy qui s'est assis en tailleur au pied de mon lit sans me demander la permission. Tss Tss… Le genre de type qui se croit tout permis ?

« Il te reste encore 6 membres de la smala à voir. Notre petite sœur risque de ne pas tarder d'ailleurs. »

« Gin', c'est ça ? »

Ils me regardent tous d'un air plus qu'interloqué. Tous, sauf celui que George a appelé Malfoy, qui ne me regarde même pas. Il fixe un point du mur en face de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve à ce mur, par ailleurs. Il est assez laid, pour tout avouer. Tout blanc. Aussi pâle que sa peau. Je pense que les autres doivent penser que je me souviens de la dite Gin'. Je m'empresse de les détromper :

« George en a parlé, quand vous êtes entrés. »

La déception se peint sur le visage de Ron, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et George affiche un air dépité qui me fait exploser de rire. Je tente de bouger pour m'approcher du blond mais je constate que je n'ai plus aucune force dans les jambes. Saloperie.

« Eh Blondinet ! Comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

Il se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Probablement à cause du surnom. J'aurai pu choisir pire, pourtant. Genre « Boucle d'or » ou choses de ce genre.

« Tu m'as toujours appelé Malfoy. »

« M'en souviens pas. Autant changer, parce que, franchement, je trouve ton nom de famille bien agressif. C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

Bon. Choqué, je crois le blondinet. Owned. L'aurai-je tué ? Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux, passablement étonné.

« Draco. », marmonne-t-il piteusement.

Un sourire éclaire doucement mon visage. Je me sens victorieux. Comme si j'avais obtenu la victoire recherchée toute ma vie. Je doute que ce fut un des buts de ma vie antérieure mais passons.

« Et nous on est censé t'appeler comment ? », fait Hermione qui semble un peu plus vive d'esprit que les deux autres.

« Pas décidé. », marmonné-je.

« Moi je saiiiiis. », claironne George à qui j'administre un regard noir.

Il me sourit, ironique et moi je lui tire la langue, Ô quelle maturité ! Je jette un regard au blondinet qui s'est retranché dans un coin de la pièce, me fixant. Je penche la tête sur le coté, il détourne le regard et moi je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprends pas la gêne qui couve dans ces yeux gris et presque froid, je ne comprends pas les cicatrices que j'entraperçois à travers sa chemise, je ne comprends pas l'air furieux qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Je secoue la tête. Les gens pépient autour de moi. Et ça parle, parle, parle. Un mot que je saisis au détour de la conversation. Poudlard ? Je fronce les sourcils et leur demande ce qu'est Poudlard.

« Tu te souviens que tu es un sorcier ? » Hochement de tête affirmatif de ma part. « Et bien Poudlard c'est la seule école de magie d'Angleterre. On y passe sept ans à étudier diverses matières plus ou moins intéressantes avant de passer les concours pour effectuer le métier désiré. Ayant toi, moi, Ron et Draco, raté notre septième année nous allons y retourner. »

A la déclaration d'Hermione, Draco se renfrogne. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Eh Blondinet ! Arrête de bouder et ramène tes fesses de dieu grec par ici. »

Je découvre le délicieux plaisir de lui faire prendre un air offusqué et choqué ce qui, pour le coup, ne loupe pas. Il est limite tout rouge et le rire tonitruant de George n'aide pas vraiment. Ron – que je trouvais bien silencieux – lâche avec perfidie :

« Il se croit peut-être trop bien pour nous… »

Draco blêmit un peu plus et le regard qu'Hermione et George lancent à Ron est porteur d'ennui. Ca m'horrifierait qu'ils me regardent comme ça, sérieusement. C'est un mélange de fureur et d'animosité qui fait froid dans le dos. Draco baisse la tête, muet. J'en suis, curieusement, étonné. Je sais que son comportement n'est pas normal. Comment le sais-je ? Probablement des réminiscences de mon passé. Je lance un petit sourire au blond qui se contente de regarder fixement le sol, probablement plus peiné qu'il ne semble vouloir le montrer. Je soupire et fait bouger, avec une grimace, mes jambes. Ah ! Je passe une jambe hors de mon lit et glisse au sol, me maintenant debout grâce au bord du lit. Bon. Mes jambes flageolent quelque peu, mais rien de très grave. Je m'approche du blond et m'assois en face de lui. Enfin…M'affale, plutôt. M'écroule, surtout. Sur lui. Il se tape la tête contre le mur et me râle après. Il râle contre ma maladresse. Il n'ose pas dire que je suis lourd et ça me fait rire parce que lorsqu'il essaye, il se rend bien compte qu'il va dire une connerie. Alors il se tait. Et il me regarde. J'entend Hermione pousser George et Ron dehors, ça aussi ça me fait sourire. J'ai un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres et il se moque de moi. Sa tête se pose, brusquement, sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleure alors je lui frotte les cheveux d'un geste maladroit. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne sait pas pleurer, je crois.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

C'est pratiquement inaudible mais c'est là. Et ça me fait sourire.

« Eh ! Je suis de retour. »

Il me fait un sourire. Un vrai, du moins j'en ai l'impression.

« Bon retour parmi nous. »

J'hoche la tête.

« Merci. »

La porte s'ouvre en coup de vent. Le blondinet s'éclipse. Je me fais noyer par la masse de personnes qui viennent se présenter à moi. Des visages. Rien que des visages. J'en retiens quelques uns. Molly, dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes. Quelques autres aussi. Ce nourrisson. Teddy. Lui, m'avait marqué. Orphelin. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, une vague de tendresse m'y ayant poussé. Il me bave dessus mais je passe outre.

Une vieille femme entre. L'air sec. Elle se présente. Et blablabla. Parait qu'elle est directrice de Poudlard. Toujours est-il qu'elle me pose une question fort intéressante :

« Voulez-vous réintégrer Poudlard sous votre ancien nom ? »

Je secoue la tête énergiquement. Non, je n'ai pas envie. Pas pour le moment.

« Bien…Je vais demander à Maugrey de vous administrer une potion de changement… »

Ca veux dire quoi ça ?

« Comprenez bien que vous ne pouvez pas réintégrer sous votre ancienne apparence. »

Bien. Très bien. J'hoche doucement de la tête.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Jules. Jules comme vous voulez. »

« Fort bien. »

Et elle est partit comme elle était venue. Droite, sèche, mais les épaules un peu voûtée, comme abattue.

Me voilà, je m'appelle Jules. Jules Commevousvoulez. J'ai un nom maintenant. Un nom mais pas de passé. Comme un nouveau né.

J'ai repris des forces à l'hôpital. J'ai repris du poids, pas trop. J'ai pris du muscle, un peu. Et puis je suis sorti. George m'a accueilli dans l'appartement au dessus de son magasin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pu se lancer dans le commerce grâce à deux personnes : son frère jumeau (Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il l'évoqua et je compris qu'il était mort.) et leur ange gardien à tous les deux. Un garçon bien, m'affirme-t-il et son sourire fait son retour. Je n'en doute pas. Quoi que. George me raconte en riant un petit bout de la vie de l'ange gardien. Bien mouvementée, sa vie, n'empêche. Plutôt casse cou, ce mec. George hurle de rire quand je lui en fais la réflexion.

« Casse cou, sûrement… Mais… Il a passé sept ans de sa vie à se battre contre Voldemort… Et ce n'est pas négligeable je crois. »

Sûrement, sûrement.

« Eh Chaton ! La rentrée à Poudlard c'est dans trois jours… »

Oh ? Dans trois jours, je revois mes lambeaux d'existence…Le blondinet à l'air un poil perdu, la petite brunette à l'air joyeux et le rouquin bougon. George me parle un peu de sa vie à Poudlard. Des farces et attrapes qu'ils ont créés là bas et testés sur les élèves pour le plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. J'ai beaucoup ris lorsqu'il a imité cette dernière, les sourcils froncés, se rejoignant presque et un doigts accusateur planté sur mon torse.

George m'a pris sous son aile depuis que je me suis réveillé et je crois que je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Il m'appelle « Chaton » en riant de la confusion dans laquelle j'étais plongé à mon réveil.

« _George Weasley. Enchanté de te rencontrer_. »

Moi aussi, George, moi aussi.


End file.
